


Wistful at Seaside

by Lunar_avocados



Series: Imagine If We Were Together [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Ginny Weasley, Pining, Post-War, so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_avocados/pseuds/Lunar_avocados
Summary: Harry and Luna both have feelings for people who they are worried won't love them back. They talk through their feelings on the beach.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Imagine If We Were Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799812
Kudos: 19





	Wistful at Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> I love any moments we get to see Harry and Luna's friendship so I created one.

The war had been over for 3 months, Voldemort finally dead for the past ninety one days. The wizarding world had in that time begun to heal. But the memories of those who lost their lives fighting in the battle of Hogwarts still sat heavy in some of the hearts of the heroes of the battle. It was this reason that Mrs.Weasley had suggested while Bill and Flear were visiting Flear’s parents some of the kids, well could they even be called kids anymore, take the trip up to their cottage by the sea.

They had agreed hoping the serenity of the place might help them to accept the new reality without so many lights that once burned bright. So on a Tuesday morning Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Sheamus had apparated to the seaside cottage. Once they arrived the room arrangements had very easily been situated and the calm of the wind chimes rattling lulled the group into quiet conversation. The group slowly fanned out around the house and Harry found himself wandering outside, sitting on a high point looking down on the beach below. 

The past couple of months had been hard for Harry, all of his problems had been recently been blanketed with thoughts he never thought he’d be having. Draco Malfoy seemed to be the cause of this blanket of thoughts. He found himself quite drawn to the boy although every bit of pain they had caused each other should have prevented this. He thought of when he had maimed Draco in the bathroom all those years ago, he never could forgive himself for that one, or during the war when he had saved Draco from the fire, the boy had looked at him with such gratitude that day. No matter how many times he tried to silence his thoughts about snogging said boy he still couldn't stop thinking about what he would give for the bare minimum from the Malfoy boy.  
Harry was so lost in thought, he didn't notice a very barefoot Luna Lovegood wandering toward his spot along the ledge. When he finally did notice her next to him he gave her a friendly smile.

“You look quite lost in your thoughts Harry.” Luna remarked upon returning his smile.

“Hello Luna” Harry greeted her, not quite sure if he should reveal the recurring thoughts he was having. Even if he did now consider Luna one of his closest friends. He decided that he wasn't totally sure how he felt and he didn’t want to burden Luna in case something was troubling her as well.

He doesn’t respond to Luna’s inquiry, but she doesn’t seem to notice and they fall into a comfortable silence. Just when he thinks his confusing thoughts might’ve gone unnoticed she asks him, “Harry...why is your head so full of wrackspurts?” 

Harry decides that trying to conceal his feelings wasn't worth it and he figures Luna might even be the best person to confide in.

“Well..err….I think I have some romantic feelings for someone quite far off from who would be expected by anyone, least of all me. I’ve definitely had these feelings for a long time and I’ve just now realized it. But I’m not sure my feelings will ever be reciprocated or how to approach finding out if they are.” Harry breathed out quickly as he realized how much he’d just revealed to the Ravenclaw.

Luna looked very thoughtful for a moment before she responded.

“Well I think that if you would talk to Draco, I am quite confident you might be happy with his response.”

Harry felt like he’d just been punched in the chest.

“Wha-...how did you..?” Harry sputtered 

“You do look quite as wistfully at him as he does you.” Luna replied much calmer than Harry felt.

He figured at this point in his friendship with Luna he shouldn’t be surprised as she was one of the most observant and wise people he knew.

“I have hurt him quite badly in the past and I don’t think he will or ever expect him to forgive me for that.”

“But how much pain has he caused you and the ones you love?”

“A lot. But I know how much his parents, and his friends influenced his choices, especially because he must’ve been so scared.”

“Sometimes the best thing to do is to see someone's mistakes and forgive them. I think if you can do it after so much pain, I think Draco can do the same. I do believe the presence of love can create an absence of bitterness and sadness. Truthfully I think his feelings toward you may even be ones of gratitude.”

“Gratitude?”

“Well he wasn’t given a choice with Voldemort, and you killed him Harry, you gave him the choice. Must have been almost freeing for him to finally be able to be anything he wanted to be.”

“I hope that I freed him, something good needed to come from all of the violence of that day. 

“I think that good things have come from the battle.”  
They were both deep in thought for a moment before Harry spoke...

“I think you are right Luna I think I will talk to him, has anyone ever told you that you give the best advice Luna?”

“Thank you Harry, you are kind as ever.”

The silence fell over them again as the calm breeze floated around them.  
Harry suddenly gained a concern for his friend as she was unusually tense. When he turned to look at Luna he noticed the wistful look in his eyes mirrored almost exactly in hers.

“Is there something troubling you Luna?”

“Oh well I think I might be in love with Ginny, but I’m not sure how to deal with it.”

At first Harry wanted to be surprised but he thought back to little things he’s noticed between the two. He did have one question though.

“I thought you loved Neville?”

“I do, quite a lot actually but I think not in the ways he needs me to love him and I think the different flows of our love for each other would put too much of an air of unhappiness between us.”

“I think I understand that.” 

There was a long pause in conversation before Harry asked,

”How long have you fancied Ginny?”

“Well…..I'm not too sure, because I didn't realize my love for her went beyond admiration and the feeling shared between friends until a couple of months into the stay at the room of requirement during the war.”

“It has been some time since then. Why haven't you said anything to Ginny?

“I'm not sure….I think maybe I’m afraid that she will distance herself from me to communicate her absence of feelings in a more subtle way. I think she would presume that would be less hurtful to me”

“I would be willing to bet that she would never do that to you, even if she didn't feel the same way. Because, along with her headstrong qualities comes kindness and it wouldn't be very kind of her to do anything remotely cruel to who anyone can tell is a very important person in her life.” 

“I do suppose that our relationship has become quite close.”

“I think that living with the knowledge that something could have been if you'd have just been a little bit braver is the only thing worse than a bad outcome.” Harry was quite proud of his tidbit of advice and hoped it would actually help Luna.

There was a quick pause in conversation as Luna got lost in her thoughts.

“For a Gryffindor you are quite wise Harry Potter.”

“Thank you Luna.”

As both fell silent in favor of listening to the crash of the waves on the beach, a warm breeze flowed through their hair. Harry and Luna had both left the conversation with the intention of letting their love sit and collect dust no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!xx


End file.
